


Jingle Bells

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Carols, Fluff, M/M, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam and Gabe dance in the kitchen.





	Jingle Bells

Gabriel pulled on Sam's arm, but Sam resolutely stayed put on the sofa.

“Please?”

“No.”

“ _ Please _ ?”

“ _ No _ .”

Gabriel pouted. “Come  _ on _ .”

Sam shook his head. “I told you. I don't want to. I'm not any good.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You don't have to be good at dancing to dance in the kitchen. It's, like, the equivalent of singing in the shower. No one's good at it, but everyone does it.”

“My final answer is no.”

“No sex for a month.”

“I did fine before we met.”

Gabriel pursed his lips unhappily. “Please, Sam?”

Sam sighed and shook his head. He stared at the floor. “Okay.”

“Yes!” Gabriel cheered.

“But just for a little bit!”

Gabriel put on some upbeat Christmas song and grabbed Sam's hand. They slid around in their socks like fools, spun each other, and even tried a dip or two.

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!” Gabriel sang, loudly and off-key.

“Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring,” Sam sang back, equally loudly and off-key.

Gabriel giggled - actually giggled - and kissed Sam messily on the lips. Sam was smiling so hard he could barely kiss back.

“See?” said Gabriel, breathing heavily and smiling. “This is fun.”

“Guess this is your “I told you so” moment.”

“Mmm. I don't think I need to tell you.”

The track changed. The opening strains of “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” played. Gabriel laid his head on Sam's chest and loosely wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam tightened his arms around Gabe's waist. They slow danced long into the night, shuffling in small circles in the kitchen, simply enjoying the presence of each other.


End file.
